Skul, who is North?
by That.Bunny
Summary: The Sanctuary has gone to desperate measures and is hiring a Bounty hunter. But there is more to him than they know and a history that brings back memories Skulduggery just doesn't want to remember and secrets that will shock them all. With secrets and Dark magic arising, will Skul and the gang survive or crack under it all? And for the love of god, who is North?
1. Drizzle and Demons

**Skulduggery**

It was around 8:30 pm when we got to the bar. It was cold and there was a chilly wind, it had also spent the last four hours lashing rain so it was still drizzly and made everything damp and colder. We had been waiting in the warmth of the Bently for 2 hours until Valkyrie couldn't take it anymore.

"Where is he?" She asked impatiently, turning to face me with her hands folded over her chest.

"He should be here soon." Part of me doesn't blame her, it was dark and miserable and being stuck in the Bently stalking people was not as exciting as it seems.

"I'm going out for a minute," she turns to the door and swings it open just as a gust of chilling wind blows the damp drizzle in. She immediately shut the door and sits there for a second before turning back to me.

"Well, at least, it's warm in here," She states before settling into her seat and pulling out her phone.

I sigh and keep my focus on the entry of the bar. There is a dim glow over the front door and a yellow glow escaping from underneath.

"How do you know him?"

"Hmm?"

She turns to me, "How do you know him."

"I did a case on the guy a while back, he was a major suspect for it but they ended up letting him go, after a while they got another detective for me to work with and we ended up solving it" She looks at me with he left eyebrow raised, "Well they solved it, I was still stuck on that guy."

"Why?"

"I'm not sure," I slowly look back to the bar, "I guess it was just a hunch."

She nods and draws her attention back to her phone, realising that I haven't got much more to say about the topic.

I try to think back to the case. I remember sitting at my desk, surrounded in notes and files. The car, that was definitely something that I remember. She was a Boss 429 Mustang, a 1969 model and was the most amazing shade of black I have ever seen. Just like Valkyrie's hair, she gave ebony a run for its money. Watching her sped past you on the highway in the middle of the night, even though she was going way over the speed limit, was a moment I'll never forget. The way your lights reflected off the sides of her and made it shimmer or seeing the reflection of the stars on her and how she blended into the night so stunningly. She was a beast. Full of grace and beauty but extremely powerful.

His grin. Whether it was in the interview room or racing across the highway full throttle, his grin was an image I'll bever forget. At times, it made you shiver, made your blood curdle and bubble. Well, that's what I've been told. To me, it drove me crazy. I would slam my foot on the accelerator or slam my hands on the table, bringing my face right up to his, almost touching and mutter 50 different way to kill him that very instant. He didn't scare me, he drove me to the verge of insanity. And it would take forever to bring me back.

He was at the place of the incident. The death of Maddison Fireborn was on August the 15th, 1983. It was a normal Autumn night when we got the call from very upset and very drunk male. He told us that someone had come and attacked the both of them as they were returning from having a couple of drinks. He stuttered about how he tried to defend her but there were five against two and they were both a bit tipsy as we rushed in the car to them. When we arrived he was sitting in a pool of her blood holding her close to her chest sobbing. There were four bodies near him, two burned to crisp and the other two completely ripped apart. We found out the two ripped apart were his doing and Maddison had burned the other two. While He was fighting off one of the other guys, the last guy snuck up on her and stabbed her. He didn't realize until he finished with the guy he was tackling seeing as Maddison didn't scream. He rushed over to her and she died in his arms a couple of seconds later. He got up to try and find the last guy but he was long gone.

It wasn't that I thought that he killed Maddison, the bodies of the guys were there and, in the end, we tracked down their employer. It was the fact that when we asked him questions he cracked. He ran for it, and we ended up chasing him half-way across the country before we got hold of him. I think I realise now that my weird feeling around him wasn't caused but the case, but something else. I'm still not sure to this day.

It turns out one of Maddison's Ex's had hired the five guys to kill her because of past relationship problems and accusing her of cheating. It was something confusing like that.

But now he has popped up again. And this time, it's us calling for his help, or stalking him. We did think about calling him but he isn't very friendly towards the Sanctuary or the World of Mages really. Well, it's quite normal actually, mages and demons never really got along.

He is still part of the Magical world, as I had to explain to Valkyrie. But he is part of the Darker magic like vampires and other monsters are. Though he isn't really a monster, he's more like a mage of the Dark Magic world. An extremely powerful mage. Val just sat there and nodding, and said I could have just said he was a demon. Looking back on it that would have been easier.

He now works as Bounty Hunter of sorts. He gets jobs from different employers and he does their dirty work. But ways of contacting him are very scarce and he would most likely hide away if he realised we were after him. But luckily Tanith knew a few people who knew where to find him. After searching half of the leads, this had been the most reliable, especially seeing as we were parked right behind his car. Great spot if he tried to run.

It was around 11:30 pm when he walked out of the bar.

He hadn't changed an inch in 32 years.

 **Valkyrie**

He was tall. And I mean tall, probably the same height as Skul. He was muscley but not ripped like Ghastly or Anton. His hair reminded me of mud or melted dark chocolate, it looked soft and had a bit of a wave to it but it looked almost messy, probably caused by running his fingers through it. His eyes were a grey colour and reminded me of wet concrete, they now had a tired look to them. He wore a pair of black slacks and a crisp white button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and he was in the prosses of standing under the cover and throwing on a long dark trench coat. He looked exhausted, not drunk but exhausted. He had a five a clock shadow and his eyes had dark bags under them.

Then he looked up at us. Firstly he just looked at the car, a confused look on his face. Luckily, the windows were tinted enough and the rain had gotten thicker. But then he started to walk towards the car.

But then he started to walk towards the car.

Skulduggery swore and pulled his gun out of the holster. I started to gather energy into my hands and we waited. He got closer and closer but before he too close to the car he changed his direction to his car. He got in and Skulduggery started the car, "Get ready."

I nodded as the man started the car and sped off, Skul pulled out and the chase began.

* * *

Hi! So what do you think... Who is our Mystery man. Demon. Guy... What do you think is going to happen? Why does the sanctuary need his help? What is the feeling that Skul gets about him... Please tell me what you think is going to happen in the reviews and don't forget to Favourite, Follow and Review and I'll try to answer your questions in the next chapter which will come soon!

Coolio, Ashe out!


	2. Flash 1

_"Are you sure about this?"_

 _"I'm sure!" I laugh at him. He's nervous but I can't really talk._

 _"I just don't want to push you to do this..."_

 _"You aren't, trust me. It's me, do you really think you could make me do something like this?"_

 _He looks at me for a moment, conflicted between his nerves and the want._

 _"I guess not..."_

 _"Exactly. Would you feel better if we had a safe word?"_

 _He looks at me and nods._

 _"Pineapple."_

 _"Pineapple?"_

 _"Who would say pineapple in a time like that?"_

 _I laugh at him again. But I can here the awkwardness of it. What if he doesn't enjoy it? What if I do something wrong. He's freaking out and he dose this all the time!_

 _"Are you nervous?"_

 _I look at him._

 _I shake my head._

 _"No one has to know?" He looks at me, "You know that right?"_

 _I nod._

 _"Guess what?"_

 _"What?"_

 _He grins before leaning in and next to my ear._

 _"Guess?"_


	3. Danger and Drinking

**A/N:** Hi, so let me clear up a couple of things.

1\. My spelling and grammar are horrible. I know. I will go back and fix most of it before I post and I do have the extension on my computer called Grammarly which helps a lot but if I start going into different tenses such as past or present (another one of my problems) or make other mistakes, please do correct me. I will only get better by learning from my mistakes so thank you.

2\. I start school in 23 days. So I will be busy and won't have a lot of time to write. But I have the rest of my summer holidays to write even though I do have a lot on so I am extremely sorry if updates take a while.

3\. This story is a bit strange. I fully haven't worked out the plot and the pairing in some places may get a bit weird. But bare with me, I will explain and clear it up but in the story, different people all know a different part of the situation so it gets muddled a bit.

Thank you for sticking with me for the second chapter, you will regret it. And I'm sorry about the long authors note but it's easier to clear this up now.

* * *

 **North**

I saw the car from a glance. At first, I didn't really notice the exact details, it just looked like a classy old car. I was on the verge of falling asleep right there and then and had a one too many drinks. I probably shouldn't even drive home but I had to get back home to make sure the kid was okay. But then it hit me, I looked up and properly saw the car.

A 1954 R-type continental Bently.

Maybe it was a coincidence. Surely, there had to be more than one guy in the whole of Ireland with that specific car parked right outside a magical bar.

Okay, maybe it wasn't a coincidence. The windows were too tinted to see if anyone was inside so I decide to test my luck and check it out. I start to walk towards it but then I feel something in my gut. Like a pin dropping in the middle of a silent, empty room. I can just see the outline of two people in the front seat facing me. The one in the passenger seat is smaller and looks to be female and the one in the drivers seat is taller and looks to be male. I quickly change course towards my car and scoot in, starting the car and speeding off.

I'm far too drunk to drive.

I'm going to cause an accident.

Someone's going to die.

I'm having trouble keeping the car on the road and the fact that the rain has gotten far too heavy to see through isn't helping. I need to call her, tell her to pack a bag and go to one of her friends places but I'm worried I'll lose all control if I do. I wonder if she's okay, maybe she's microwaved leftovers from last night and is sitting at the kitchen table doing homework while she waits for me to come home.

But I don't think I'll be coming home tonight.

 _I'm sorry kid._

The pole comes out of nowhere and the road is too slippery to gain any control. I slam on the brakes but spin out of control and the car lurches forward as I hit the pole.

Everything fades to a black nothing.

* * *

 **Valkyrie**

He was driving like a complete lunatic.

Swerving from one side of the road to the other. We chased him to the dark and empty streets of the quieter part of the city.

He swerved too far to the right and crashed into a street light. The car screeched and then lurched forward as it slammed into the pole, destroying the front of the car. Skulduggery swings his door open and rushes towards the car, his gun aimed at the drivers door. He peers and holsters his weapon before opening the door and pulling North out. He lays him against a wall next to the crash and begins to inspect him.

"Whats the damage?" Skul yells to me as I stand in front of the car's bonnet.

"It's completely totaled, no way anyone would be able to drive it. Do you want me to call someone to pick up and bring it back?" I ask peering into the inside before a smoke begins to puff out from the engine. I splutter and reel back.

"Yeah, can you call Ghastly and tell him we've got him? We'll bring him back but could he call a tow truck to bring the car to Marie at the shed?"

"Sure thing."

* * *

 **Skulduggery**

"I thought there would be more of a chase to it, that it would be more exciting!" Valkyrie says on the way back to the Sanctuary.

"Mmm...?"

"Okay, that's it, what is up with you?" She turns to me and cocks her eyebrow.

I glance over before starring back to the road, "Nothing is wrong, why do you ask?"

"Because you've been acting weird all day," She yells at me.

She starts to say something else but my attention is drawn to the back seat where, in a pair of magic bound handcuffs, North begins to stir. He starts to mumble something, a name and a couple of words.

"Skulduggery, did you even hear w-"

"Shh!" I turn my head to the side a bit so I can hear what he's saying. Valkyrie looks at me like she was about to throw me to a starved Doberman until she hears North mumbling as well. She turns her head around to listen and for a second the car is silent except for the gentle hum of the Bently's engine as we drive calmly through the streets of Dublin.

He stops for a minute but then begins to mumble again,

"Go... I'm okay, are you... Have you eaten... How was school... You can have one more row of..." He starts to get quieter before drifting back into unconsciousness.

Valkyrie looks at me with a puzzled look on her face and I turn my attention back to the road.

"Who's he talking to?"

"I don't know."

"Maybe it is his kid?"

"I don't think he has kids..."

"Maybe it's a friends kid?"

"It could quite possibly be."

"Maybe he's remembering conversations. Or he could be dreaming."

I don't answer. I'm tired and for a strange reason, it feels like I'm starting to get a headache. I'm not quite sure how that was possible but it was there, a dull throbbing. I wasn't angry at her, not at all. I was happy that she was so enthusiastic about the case, she is definitely going to need it. I hadn't stopped all week and have barely meditated. And I have this horrible feeling about the case which hasn't disappeared since we got it. So I just lean back and focus on driving, letting the only sound filling my head be the gentle hum of the engine.

 **XOX**

By the time we get to the Sanctuary it's late, but North still isn't conscious. I've got him floating in the air behind us as we walk through the halls. It's lucky that it's around 1 am and there aren't many people around otherwise this would be a lot harder than it's. We round the corner and there are two Clevers waiting with Clarabelle and a stretcher, so they could move North to the medical ward for further inspection. Ghastly and China were waiting with them.

"Ah, you found him. How did it go?" China asked, peering over my shoulder to see the floating North.

"Yep wasn't that hard. It was pretty easy, almost boring" Valkyrie say's. I guide him from behind us and onto the stretcher. The Clevers then proceed to uncuff him and strap him down to the stretcher.

"Are you serious?"

"What?" China asks turning to me.

"You have one of the world's deadliest bounty hunters and killer who is also an extremely powerful demon and all you're going to do is strap him down to a stretcher?" I look at her, my head cocked to the side.

"Skulduggery, he is unconscious and once he is under, the medicine we have will be strong enough to keep in that state for weeks. We also have a team of Clevers to detain him if he does somehow wake up," She looks at me like I'm completely overreacting. The minute that man escapes and goes on a bloodthirsty rampage through the Sanctuary, don't come running to me for help. I want to say all this but I don't, I'm sick of talking and just want to go home. We watch in silent as Clarabelle and the Cleavers wheel him down the hallway and take a left turn, out of our sight.

Valkyrie turns to me, her face almost looking confused, "That was far too easy."

I keep my eyes on the corner they turned, "Hmmm...It was."

We turn around, about to head to the Grand mages office when all of a sudden we hear the high pitch scream of Clarabelle. And also the giant burst of flames erupting from around the corner.

But you know, details are details.

I sigh and draw my gun, running down the hallway with Valkyrie next to me yelling over the noise, "I told you that it was too easy!"

* * *

So, what do you think of that chapter? What do you think of North? Who is this Mysterious kid and what do you think will happen in the next chapter? Please tell me your answers to these questions in the reviews! Thank you so much and look out for the next chapter (hopefully) coming out soon!

Coolio, Ashe out!


	4. Flash 2

_I turn around, looking everywhere for them._

 _It's dark and foggy, but I have pretty good vision so it's not too difficult._

 _"North! Skulduggery! Valkyrie! Where are you?" I spin around, frantically search the docks for them._

 _I suddenly hear his voice calling my name._

 _"SKULDUGGERY!" I yell out._

 _He comes running out of the fog towards me. I begin to limp towards him but trip and fall over. He quickly dives to catch me._

 _"Are you okay? Where are you hurt?" He holds me in his arms, scanning me to see where I'm hurt._

 _"They got my hip but I'm okay, It should heal over soon," He nods and proceeds to help me onto my feet._

 _I look around again. Nothing. Just fog and darkness._

 _"Where are they?" I ask he's also looking around._

 _"I'm not sure, Val and I split up to find you and Milo just vanished," He looks down at me, "I'll wait here till your hips okay and then we'll search for them, okay?"_

 _"Okay," I sit down and attempt to stop the flow of blood with my hand as my hip tries to heal itself._


	5. AN

**A/N:** So this is a very quick authors note (this time). So I changed Milo's name to North because of Milo Sebastion from Demon Road. I really like the name Milo but this Milo and the Milo from demon road aren't suppose to be the same person but I can see how people would get confused. So after a half an hour of bickering and suggestion, my mum and I came up with the name North. I don't know I just think it's cool and suits. Sorry that this isn't a chapter, I'm currently writing no.5 but I just posted this so you guys know why the name has changed. Thanks for continuing to read and don't remember to Fav, Follow & Review! Thanks ;)

 **Fish do not go moo** : Thanks! (Sorry Maddy, Maddison Fireborn wasn't named after you, it was just a random name!)

Guest: No, as I stated they are different people, but thank you for helping me realise that it was a bit confusing.


	6. Back in Black Sorta (AN)

Hi! Sorry, this isn't a new chapter! I know you aren't suppose to have chapters as authors notes but shhh...

Anyway, I am back, not in black though. Well, my pants are black? So, I left for a while, school has been extremely hectic and home life has been even more so. But everything is all done and I'm on school holidays! So, I've changed a bit as well, new bio, name and well yeah that it really. But it's a change, not that any of you will care what so ever *sad sigh*... So lonely.

In other news, I will am writing this to ask you all a question (Which I also think your not allowed to do...). I have recently finished the Demon Road trilogy, and have found some inspiration for stories for them but I'm not too sure about this story. I was thinking of ditching it but I'm not too sure. If you don't want me to or don't care then I won't but I will be starting to write Demon Road fanfiction!

So yeah, hey again, to those of you who read this!

~Bunny


End file.
